It Doesn't Take The Byakugan To See
by TobiStyle
Summary: It hurts Hinata to see Naruto sad, so she tries to help Naruto in a time of need. Will Hinata just end up getting hurt more in the end? And most of all, will she be able to win his heart? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**It Doesn't Take The Byakugan To See**

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction. I noticed NaruHina is partiularly popular so I decided to give it a try. Once again this is one of my first fanfictions so it may not be the greatest, but I would very much appreciate reviews from you telling me what I did good or how I can do better. This will be a Oneshot but if I get enough reviews telling me to do more, I will.**

**NarutoxHinata**

**Oneshot (I may add more chapters depending on reviews)**

**Takes place ten years after Shippuden when the Leaf village is intact and peaceful**

It always hurt her to see Naruto hurt, even after he'd hurt her so many times. All of her friends told her to give up on him, and believe it or not, she tried, but always failed. She learned from him, to never give up, it was simply a part of her. She couldn't let go. If it wasn't for Naruto, she would not have been where she was today. He motivated her, he taught her, he strengthened her, and he stole her heart.

She remembered last night, it was the middle of the day and tears from last night still slid down her face even now. Hinata couldn't stop thinking about it, and she felt horrible. She wanted her ex-boyfriend Naruto who broke up with her a few years ago back. She would do anything.

_The night before..._

Naruto was sitting on a bench at midnight, alone, face in his hands. Hinata just watched him from behind a tree, just like she used to during their childhood days. She knew what he was thinking about, he's been there for the past three nights already, and what happened to him wasn't really a secret to the village.

"I should go and talk to him, maybe I can convince him that I will treat him right unlike Sakura, if he will just come back to me," Hinata thought to herself. It took a lot of nerve, but she slowly approached the lone figure on the bench, who she could hear was sobbing quietly. She could practically hear her heart break a little. Hinata sat down beside the blonde haired boy.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said quietly, trying to get his attention. Naruto quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. "Oh, Hinata..." he replied in a tone a little above a whisper."What are you doing here?" he asked. Hinata was trying not to cry, she just wanted to be with him again, like she was a few years before now. "I-I wanted t-to s-see how you were d-doing" she stuttered, looking down slightly. Hinata usually spoke without a stutter, but when she was alone with Naruto at midnight like she was now, she couldn't help it.

"I'm fine" he replied a little coldly. Hinata didn't like that tone he used with her, whenever he used it, it made her feel like she did something wrong. "N-Naruto, please, I just w-want to help" she prodded a bit more. "Hinata, please just go, I don't want to talk about it, you don't know the full story!" he yelled a bit loudly, scaring Hinata a tiny bit. "Naruto-kun, please tell me, I am here for you, if you really want me to go, I will, but I know it's always better to talk to someone about how you feel!" she cried, starting to tear up a bit. "Believe me, Naruto-kun! I would know..." she said quieter this time, with a couple tears rolling down her face.

"Fine, I guess you're right, but please Hinata, don't talk to anyone else about this" Naruto whispered. "I promise" Hinata replied. "I was going to ask Sakura to marry me..." he started in the same quite voice "but then I found out she was ch-ch" Naruto started sobbing into his hands again, he took a couple deep breaths and continued. "I found out she was cheating on me with Sasuke, and for a while too". Naruto was now full out crying, she knew it was worse for him as Naruto and Sasuke ran against each other for the title of Hokage just a couple weeks ago, and Sasuke won.

"I c-can't believe she'd do that to you!" Hinata sobbed as well. From what Hinata and the others knew beforehand, they thought Sakura and Naruto had an argument and broke up, but this was much worse. "N-N-Naruto-kun, please, if I can do anything to help you I will!" Hinata said trying to be as supportive as possible. She felt horrible, she didn't know the situation was that bad. "You can't do anything, nobody can Hinata, I loved Sakura so much and for so long, but she betrayed me." Naruto whispered sadly.

"Naruto, if you come back to me, I will never ever do something like that to you! I will do whatever it takes to make you happy! I love you Naruto-kun, I always have and always will! Please Naruto-kun... it's been so hard to be alone without you, and to know you love Sakura and not me, and now it's even harder since I've learned what Sakura's done to you!" Hinata's words came out fast, and she pretty much yelled all that out.

Naruto just stared at her, he then wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt warm and happy. "Will he give me another chance?" Hinata asked herself in her head as she leaned in close to his lips. He started leaning towards her as well, as she slowly closed her eyes. All of a sudden she felt two hands rest on her cheeks and hold her head back. "Hinata, I am not getting back with you, I don't like you in that way. Our days together are over! We can be friends but nothing more! Stop trying, I don't want a relationship with you! Get it through your head!" Naruto yelled down to Hinata as he stood up. He ran off back to his house as Hinata sat there, shocked.

Hinata felt her heart break. She has never felt this hurt, humiliated or depressed in her life, other than when Naruto broke up with her. She knew it was stupid to say any of that to him. Hinata thought just for a moment that she would have another chance, and he wouldn't leave her for someone else like last time. She slid off the bench to her knees on the cold concrete as she cried.

After about ten minutes of continuous sobbing, she slowly got up and started walking with her head down back to her house. She wasn't going to give up on trying to get back with Naruto, she just needed to wait for the right moment. Hinata knew it was stupid to ask him to get back with her right after what happened with Sakura.

Hinata continued to sit on her bed. She stood up to go get some breakfast.

It didn't take the Byakugan to see everything he was going through right now, and how much he still loved Sakura despite what she did.

Hinata would wait, and maybe one day he would love her back.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked it. If you liked this or want more chapters go leave a review. If you don't have an account on this site and you want more, create and account and leave a review. Any comments about how this can improve should also be put into review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It Doesn't Take The Byakugan To See**

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hello again guys, most of the reviewers liked the fanfic, and wanted more chapters, so here we are. I would like to clear up that Naruto and Hinata DID date in the past, the fanfiction should have stated that multiple times, but I may have not made it clear enough. Anyways thanks for all your support, and without further ado, let's begin chapter two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto walked quickly through the streets of Konoha. The sun was going down, leaving shades of red and yellow in the somewhat cloudy sky. Shops were starting to close and most people were inside their homes eating dinner. Naruto didn't know where he was headed, and he really didn't care either.

_"Oh Sasuke... I love you so much... I want you, not Naruto!"_

Sakura's words repeated over and over in his head. He remembered getting home from his long mission he was tasked with, to see Sasuke and Sakura making out on the couch, and after hearing those awful words come out of her mouth, he ran out, not caring where he would end up. That's how he found out about Sakura's secret affair.

Naruto stopped at the bench he sat upon all those previous nights, and pondered whether or not he should just head home instead of sulking on it like before. It was then a pang of guilt hit him. He remembered what he had said rather rudely to Hinata last night.

_"Hinata, I am not getting back with you, I don't like you in that way. Our days together are over! We can be friends but nothing more! Stop trying, I don't want a relationship with you! Get it through your head!"_

Naruto sighed to himself. "I shouldn't have been so harsh towards her, but I was just so upset and angry I didn't really think. All she did was try to help, and when she asked to get back with me, I freaked out! I should really go and apologize to her." With that thought in his mind, Naruto started off to the Hyuga compound, hoping to Kami that Neji or Hiashi weren't there to greet him.

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound doors, he lifted his hand to knock on the dark, oak doors, when they swung open without him even having to touch them. Sure enough, Neji Hyuga stood in front of him, an angry look plastered onto his face. Naruto figured that Neji already knew what happened. "Get out of here Uzumaki, or I will have to force you out myself!" Although he was clearly stronger than Neji now, Naruto still didn't want this visit to end up in a conflict.

"Please Neji, I just came here to speak to Hinata. It'll take less than five minutes." Naruto pleaded quickly, while backing away from the furious looking Hyuga in front of him at the same time.

"Why? So you can just hurt her again! Just because you were in a relationship with her once doesn't mean you have free access to her! All through last night I had to deal with her sobbing, and when I finally pried an answer out of her the next morning as to why she was crying so hard last night, we were shocked to find out what you had said to her!" Neji exclaimed.

Naruto looked down, he didn't think he'd hurt Hinata as bad as he did. He was just annoyed at her for asking for them to be back in a relationship right after what happened to him, after he had made it clear when they broke up a few years earlier that he did not want to be with her, although he put it in a nicer way when they broke up.

"Naruto, I don't know the full details about what happened, but I know Hinata loves you. She told me what you said, although I think she tried to put what you said in a nicer way so I wouldn't be as mad at you, but it doesn't take my Byakugan to see how harshly you put it. I'm sorry about what happened with Sakura, but honestly, you don't need to hurt others just because you're hurt, especially when they're just trying to help." Neji said in a calmer voice this time.

"Neji" said Naruto, "I just came to apologize to Hinata, I realize what I've done was uncalled for, and I didn't realize it would hurt her feelings this much."

"Alright Naruto, but Hinata is out on a mission right now, when she comes back you can talk to her." Neji replied.

Naruto was a bit irritated at this, as he wanted to speak to her as soon as possible. He knew Hinata's performance during her mission might not be as good if she is feeling upset.

"I guess I'll just come back tomorrow." He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

Hinata was walking back to the Hidden Leaf Village with Kiba from her mission. The sky was dark and it was getting late. The mission Kiba, Shino and Hinata were assigned was simple, find the stolen necklace and bring it back to the Lost and Found station in a small village near Konoha. Team 8's scouting ability made the mission as easy as it was.

"So, Hinata, I've noticed something seems to be bothering you." Kiba said, breaking the silence.

"N-no Kiba, everything is alright." Lied Hinata. Hinata didn't want to talk about what happened the previous night, she already told Neji a bit of what happened, so she didn't want anyone else to know or confront Naruto about it. Hinata was glad, however, that she had people who cared about her and wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Hinata" Kiba replied back "I know something is wrong, and I know it was between Naruto and you.

"W-what?! How did you know?!" Hinata was a little freaked out on how he could know such things, especially when she thought her and Naruto were alone.

"I have a new Jutsu that allows me to read minds." Kiba replied with a grin.

"What?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm just kidding around, last night I was walking around and I saw you two sitting on a bench together. You haven't been acting yourself since then so I figured something went wrong then."

"Oh…" said Hinata quietly.

"So, tell me what's up Hinata. What happened?" Kiba inquired.

"It's just that, um, Naruto and I- well." Hinata whispered, resuming her old habits of fidgeting with her fingers.

"Kiba, he doesn't want me back! I've tried for so long to convince him that I can be better than when we were going out the first time, but he just doesn't want me!" Hinata burst out, only just managing to hold back her tears.

"Hinata… he was wrong to break up with you in the first place, you're amazing! You still love him after all these years?"

"Thanks Kiba, that helped a bit. And yes, I do love Naruto." Hinata replied with a small smile.

"Hey, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Yes Kiba?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Hinata was shocked by Kiba's sudden question. "W-w-what, why?" she asked quickly.

"Because Hinata" began Kiba. "You're great! You deserve someone that will treat you right, like I can! Plus, I think I like you a little, Hinata."

Hinata went as red as a tomato. "W-wow Kiba. I-I n-never thought…" Hinata stuttered.

"So, how about it? I'll take you for a nice dinner." Said Kiba.

"Um, Kiba, I really appreciate what all you've said to me, but I'll have to think about it first… I still really like Naruto, and it wouldn't be good for us to go to dinner and have me thinking about Naruto and what happened between us the whole time we are eating." Replied Hinata.

"Alright" said Kiba "When you have your answer, tell me."

"You have my word" Hinata responded.

When Hinata got back to the Hyuga compound she was slightly happier than she was before. Hinata would think about her answer to Kiba's date after she got a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Shino said to himself at the exit to the Lost and Found station in the small village they brought the necklace back to. "Hinata and Kiba should've been back by now, I thought they were watching the forest for any more potential thieves…"<p>

"Or maybe they just forgot me again… I should just go head back to the village…."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter two. I know where this story is going to be headed but if you have anything you suggest for me to change go ahead and leave a review for this chapter. Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it! <strong>


End file.
